Field
The disclosure relates to video communications, and specifically to video communications implemented via an inmate personal device in a controlled environment facility.
Related Art
American prisons house millions of individuals in controlled environments all over the country. The rights of these prisoners are largely restricted for a number of reasons, such as for their safety and the safety of others, the prevention of additional crimes, as well as simple punishment for crimes committed. However, these prisoners are still entitled to a number of amenities that vary depending on the nature of their crimes. Such amenities may include phone calls, commissary purchases, access to libraries, digital media streaming, as well as others.
One such amenity that is currently in the process of being provided to inmates of correctional facilities is that of video conferencing, also known as video calling or video visitation. However, like with all such services, video visitation services present a number of challenges that are unique to prisons. Conventional video visitation for residents (hereinafter “inmates”) of controlled environments typically has required a process of scheduling prior to video visitation. One reason for the scheduling requirement is the specialized monitoring equipment and personnel required to monitor inmate communications.